


Comfort Cuddle: Varian, Hiro, and Ruddiger

by bethhigdon



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethhigdon/pseuds/bethhigdon
Summary: Ruddiger has gone missing. Can Hiro help Varian from spiraling into despair?
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Comfort Cuddle: Varian, Hiro, and Ruddiger

“Ruddiger!” Varian yelled out his pet’s name frantically. “Ruddiger, where are ya buddy?” 

Ruddiger hadn’t been seen in over three days. No one knew where the raccoon was. Right now Varian and Hiro were in the back alley behind the Lucky Cat looking for him. The rest of their friends were also pitching in on the hunt else where, with Baymax flying around scanning the city. 

Hiro, however, elected to stay with Varian. While he himself didn’t really care for the creature, or for wild animals in general, the raccoon meant the world to Varian and Hiro wanted to be there for his friend. 

Unfortunately the older boy just slumped to the ground in defeat and held his head in his hands. He didn’t move or say anything for a long time, and Hiro began to worry. Ruddiger was more than just a pet to Varian, he was a life line. The only thing that he had left in the world of his previous home and family, and Hiro was concerned about how he may react if the raccoon was never found. 

Slowly, Hiro walked over to his friend and placed a hand upon Varian’s shoulder. He wanted to say something encouraging, but he couldn’t think of anything. So he just stood there, hand resting upon the other boy, simply hoping that his presence would be comfort enough. 

Neither boy moved or spoke for sometime. Varian made no acknowledgment that Hiro was even there, but the small touch was needed. Whether or not Hiro knew it, his hand upon Varian’s shoulder was an anchor that tethered Varian to present and kept him from spiraling out of control and into a trauma induced panic attack. 

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of a loud crash coming from the Luck Cat’s kitchen. It was then followed by the backdoor opening and there stood Aunt Cass holding Ruddiger under one arm with a very annoyed expression on her face. The raccoon had cool whip smeared all over his face and it was clear he had broken into the cafe’s stores to steal the tasty treat. 

“Ruddiger!” Varian yelled with joy and ran over to scoop the raccoon into his arms. Aunt Cass just wordless handed the creature over to Varian and stormed back inside to clean up the mess. But Varian was too relieved to notice her anger. 

“Ruddiger where have you been? I was so worried!” He scolded his pet and then buried his face into the raccoons fur as he wrapped him into a hug. 

For Ruddiger’s part he just looked confused. Well, as confused as a raccoon could look. One minute he had been scarfing down delicious sweet cream, then the next he was being chased by an angry woman, and now he was being squeezed very tightly by his master. Hiro had to laugh at the ridiculous sight and almost felt pity for the poor thing. 

“Glad to have ya back,” he said as he lightly patted the raccoons head. It was the closest he had ever gotten to the wild creature, and while he probably wouldn’t be cuddling the thing anytime soon, he still meant what he had said. He was happy for the pets safety and more importantly happy for his friend. He knew Varian didn’t need to lose anyone else in his life and neither did he. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr  
> a part of my Rocks and Robots crossover  
> yes I realize that a hand on a shoulder and a pat on the head barely qualifies as a 'cuddle' but that's just where they're at in their relationship right now.


End file.
